


The Templar's Trap

by mrjasonbloke



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Lesbian Relationship, thornye
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-09-08 20:25:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8859817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrjasonbloke/pseuds/mrjasonbloke
Summary: Lucy Thorne still hasn't killed Evie Frye and Starrick is suspicious....





	1. The Templar's Trap

**Author's Note:**

> More (short) Thornye trash. Only written for the sake of it.
> 
> (This is depression fuelled, falling apart at the seams Thornye but I am not killing either of them off, don't worry.)
> 
> Tumblr: fanficsnthornye.tumblr.com

Lucy Thorne stood in front of her ally, Crawford Starrick. The Grand Master had summoned his lieutenant as a matter of urgency. The redheaded Templar had no idea what was coming next.  


As Lucy stood in front of Starrick's desk, the Templar leader leaned back in his chair with an evil look in his eyes. Thorne could feel herself becoming tense. Lucy felt that she could have cut the atmosphere in the room with a knife.

"I have been meaning to ask you, Miss Thorne. Just why is the Frye girl still alive?" snarled Starrick, looking his lieutenant up and down.

Lucy could feel her temperature raising. She was desperately trying not to show any sign of emotion in front of Starrick.

"Believe me, Crawford. Miss Frye shall be dealt with." replied Lucy.

Starrick narrowed his eyes at Lucy, sighing as he gave her a response.

"I don't believe you, Miss Thorne." said Starrick.

Lucy was trying her hardest to remain calm but her eyes were giving her away.

"I can assure you, Crawford. I -" 

Lucy found her words cut short.

"There should be no problem then, because I have a little test for you," said Starrick.

"Test?" asked Lucy, puzzled.

Lucy had her back to the door and didn't see the two guardsmen enter with a prisoner.

It was only when Starrick ordered that the prisoner stand in front of Lucy, that the redhead felt her heart jump.

The prisoner was Evie Frye.

Lucy tried her best to remain calm.

"Right then, Miss Thorne. Time for the test." said Starrick.

The Templar Grand Master reached into the drawer of his desk and pulled out a gold inlaid revolver before placing the weapon down in front of him. 

Starrick looked at his lieutenant and pointed towards the weapon,

"Kill her," Starrick ordered calmly.

 

The redheaded Templar was shaking as she slowly picked up the revolver and lifted it to point at Evie,

"I said, KILL HER!" boomed Starrick.

Lucy looked into the young assassin's eyes,

"I CAN'T!" screamed Lucy, dropping the revolver to the floor and covering her face with her hands.

Now Starrick knew Lucy's secret and for the first time, so did Evie.

Lucy knew that it was hopeless to even try and plead with Starrick. She had, in effect, resigned herself to her fate.

The Templar Grand Master gestured to the guards and both Lucy and Evie were led away to the dungeons.

"Oh Lucy, I am so disappointed in you." Starrick mumbled.

\-------

The two women were thrown unceremoniously into the damp dungeon. Lucy regained her composure, getting to her feet as the key turned in the lock and the door was bolted shut.

Evie looked at the Templar,  
"Why, Miss Thorne? Why couldn't you kill me?" asked the bemused Evie.

Lucy was looking at the assassin. Her heart was aching for the young woman. She didn't care that she was now a prisoner herself. Theoretically, Lucy Thorne had been a prisoner for some months now. She was in love and this was something that even Starrick had noticed. That is why he had set her up. He had wanted to see for himself how deep her feelings were for the assassin. 

Now those feelings would probably mean the end for both of them.

"I couldn't kill you, because...." Lucy fell silent as her voice started to shake.

Lucy couldn't take it. All those months of bottling up her feelings.

Her eyes began to fill with tears as she almost ran at her enemy, grabbing for her, desperate to feel Evie in her arms.

Evie almost froze to the spot as she felt the Templar holding her. She could hardly breathe.

"I love you," Lucy gasped breathlessly through her tears.

Evie felt herself swallowing hard as she put her arms around Lucy Thorne.

The assassin exhaled slowly before lifting the Templar's face to hers.

"Kiss me, Lucy." said Evie.

Lucy Thorne didn't hesitate, she wanted the young woman so much.

As Lucy put her lips to Evie's, the assassin pulled Lucy closer, deepening their kiss. 

When Evie pulled away, she looked at the Templar's dark eyes,

"I would have done the same," said Evie.

"What?" asked Lucy.

"I wouldn't have had it in me to kill you." said Evie, her eyes smiled as she sat the Templar down on a makeshift wooden bench.

"I can't hide it anymore," said Evie, as she gently held Lucy's face in her hands. "I love you, Lucy.

The Templar silently wrapped her arms around Evie as the assassin rested her head against Lucy's chest.

"If we don't get out of here alive, I want to die in your arms." whispered Lucy.

"Please, just hold me tight." said Evie, as she gazed deeply into the Templar's eyes.  
"I want your eyes to be the last vision that I see." 

Lucy lay down on the bench, trying to make herself comfortable as Evie lay down beside her. 

The Templar gently brushed her right index finger across Evie's lips, all the while, Lucy's dark eyes were gazing at the young woman in her embrace.

"Evie Frye, whatever happens, I wouldn't change it for the world because you are in my arms." whispered Lucy.

Evie closed her eyes as Lucy gently kissed her on her forehead.

"I would die a thousand times to be with you, Lucy Thorne." said Evie. "Don't let me go now that we have found each other."

"I will hold you forever," replied Lucy.

\---------------  
Somehow, the Templar and the assassin had managed to fall asleep. 

Lucy was the first to wake. Her mind was confused for a moment as she focused on her surroundings but when she saw Evie in her arms, the redhead smiled, holding the assassin close to her. 

Evie stirred in the redhead's arms. The young brunette looked at Lucy, her eyes were brimming with love as she looked at the Templar,

"Lucy, I love you." whispered Evie.

"I will not see you resigned to your fate, my darling," said Lucy. "I will get you out of here. Somehow."

The redhead's eyes were tracing the pattern of freckles across the young assassin's face. 

"I will not let you die, Evie." said Lucy, softly.

\--------

The two women slowly got up from the bench, trying to relieve their aching limbs. 

Lucy stood facing Evie and gently placed her hands on the assassin's shoulders,

"I have an idea for getting us out of here," said Lucy, "It may be a long shot but we have to try.

Evie nodded in silent agreement, pulling the Templar closer to her by her collar and moaning into Lucy's mouth. They wrapped their arms around each other,

"Oh, Evie." Lucy gasped through the kiss. The Templar looked into Evie's greenish blue eyes one more time before breaking away and preparing herself for their escape attempt.


	2. The Truth is 'I Love You.'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy and Evie pour their hearts out to one another.....  
> (There is an unintentional Star Wars reference near the beginning of this chapter)

The only possible hope of freedom that the two women had was to cause a distraction. They needed to get the cell door open. There was no other way..... 

Evie moved over to the door and stood with her back against the wall. She looked across at Lucy and simply mouthed the words, "I love you." The older woman was standing on the other side of the cell, looking back at Evie, she quietly replied, "I know." 

Lucy screamed at the top of her lungs....... 

The two guards who were posted outside the cell, heard the noise and jumped to their feet almost simultaneously. The pair looked at each other for guidance, unsure of what to do. 

"Should we investigate?" the one guard asked the other. 

"Leave them. What does it matter if they kill each other?" The other guard replied. 

"Mr Starrick wants to see them hang. I don't think that he would be best pleased if they died beforehand!" said the first guard. 

"When you put it like that....." the second guard replied. 

Evie readied herself when she heard the keys rattling in the lock. The door creaked open. 

"What's all this commotion then?" said the first guard, as he meandered through the door. 

The man unexpectedly found himself being slammed against the solid stone wall of the cell, his head smacked against the unforgiving surface and he fell down unconscious. As Evie was setting about the bewildered second guardsman, Lucy ran up and ploughed her dagger straight into the unsuspecting Templar, Evie raised an eyebrow at Lucy as she looked at the weapon in the redhead's grasp. 

"Why didn't you tell me that you had your dagger?" asked the slightly annoyed assassin. 

"I didn't think to mention it," replied Lucy, with a shrug. 

Evie dragged the Templar towards her and pressed her lips against Lucy's, 

"Forget it, " Evie said breathlessly. "Let's get out of here." 

Evie grabbed Lucy by the hand and the pair headed out of the cell. 

__________________________________________________________________________ 

"What is the plan?" asked Lucy, as Evie led her down a dimly lit stone passageway. 

"Plan?" Evie replied, "I'm just making this up as we go!" 

"In that case, turn left at the end of this corridor and head for the narrow opening!" said Lucy. 

Evie followed the Templar's instructions but became puzzled when they reached the spot that Lucy had pointed her to. 

"There's nothing here!" Evie exclaimed. 

"Trust me," said Lucy. "I know this building like the back of my hand." 

The redhead took the lead, guarding Evie to a narrow gap between the walls. It was barely wide enough to negotiate their way through but it would not be impossible. 

"Where on Earth are you taking me?" asked Evie, as the redhead guided them through the enclosed space. The opposite wall was so close that it was almost touching their noses. 

When the pair finally made it out of the claustrophobic passageway, Evie found herself in a round, enclosed chamber. The only light provided by a window that was far too high to reach. 

"Why have you brought us here?" asked Evie, puzzled. looking around at what she saw as a dead end. 

"No one remembers that this place is even here," said Lucy. "It's an oubliette, of sorts. Even Starrick has 'forgotten' about it. I thought that we could lay low here for a while. They will all think that we are long gone from here by now, it will make it easier for us to escape." 

"You are full of surprises, Miss Thorne." said Evie. "Least of all, the fact that you....." The young assassin's words trailed off as she looked at the Templar. With the urgency of escape lifted from her shoulders, Evie's heart and mind had time to think. The young brunette realised that it wasn't the thought of her impending death which had made her confess to being in love with Lucy Thorne, it was simply that she did, in fact, love her. Something which surprised even the assassin herself. When Lucy had dropped the revolver to the floor, Evie couldn't believe what she had witnessed. That look that Lucy had given her as she had tried to pull the trigger. Evie could see it but she thought that it could not be true. The Templar had looked at her with love in her eyes. 

Evie brought herself back to the present moment as she heard Lucy speak, 

"Evie? Are you alright?" Lucy asked. 

"How long?" Evie asked. 

"What?" Lucy replied, puzzled. 

"How long have you had these feelings for me?" asked Evie, as she gradually moved closer to the Templar. 

"From the moment that I found you in the vault at St. Paul's," Lucy replied. "You turned around and I....." Lucy put her hands to Evie's face, her eyes roaming over the young assassin's facial features. When the redhead's dark brown eyes finally settled their gaze on Evie's greenish blue, 

"The truth is, I love you Evie." Lucy breathlessly whispered through a kiss. 

This is insane, Evie thought to herself. Here she was in the arms of a Templar, her enemy. The feeling was intoxicating. All of a sudden, Lucy Thorne was something that she knew that she wouldn't be able to live without. She was like the air in her lungs, essential, necessary, like nectar. 

"The truth is....I love you too," Evie replied, as she rested herself against Lucy. "So very much." 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Evie woke. She had no idea what time it was. The young brunette strained her eyes, concentrating on the dial of her pocket watch in the dim light. She could just make out that it was a little after four thirty and settled back down. Back into Lucy Thorne's arms. The older woman was still fast asleep. Evie nuzzled into the side of Lucy's neck, breathing in the Templar's perfume. This only served as a catalyst to hold Lucy tighter. Evie closed her eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep with a delicate smile painted on her lips. 

_____________________________________________________________________ 

When Evie finally awoke the next morning, she was greeted by the sight of Lucy sitting on a wooden crate. The Templar had unpinned her hair and it now flowed down over her shoulders. Lucy smiled at the sleepy assassin and Evie felt her heart leap in her chest, she swore that she had never seen anyone look so beautiful. 

"Good morning," said Lucy, as she got up from her seat and walked over to Evie. "Would you like some breakfast?" 

Evie sat up, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. "Breakfast?" asked Evie. 

"Well you didn't think that I would put us in here without any supplies, did you? replied Lucy. "We have got enough to keep us going for about three days. That should be enough." 

"You planned all this, didn't you?" said Evie, raising an eyebrow at the Templar. 

"Well, not exactly." said Lucy. "I knew that Starrick was becoming suspicious of my behaviour towards you, so I hid some supplies in case I had to lay low. I didn't exactly expect, well...this. 

Lucy handed Evie a canteen of water and some biscuits. 

"I don't know about you but I would much prefer a cup of tea right now," said Lucy, trying to keep the mood bouyant. "I suppose that this will have to do." 

"Lucy, do you mind if I ask you, just how did you join the Templars?" asked Evie. 

The redhead looked directly at Evie as she spoke, 

"It was a matter of just being in a certain place at a certain time, I suppose." Lucy began. 

"I was at some auction or other to bid on an artefact that had taken my interest. Crawford...I mean, Starrick was there, he was bidding on the same auction lot. Long story short, I won." Lucy continued. "Starrick wasn't going to let it drop though, he wanted to buy the piece from me. Anyway, we began to talk and when I told him about my interest in the occult.....well, let's just say that the rest is history...It was just a matter of timing. If someone from the Brotherhood had approached me that day, you and I would be on the same side. It was nothing personal." 

"It obviously wasn't meant to play out that way," said Evie. "If it had, we wouldn't be here together right now." 

The young assassin took Lucy's hands in her own. "I am a great believer in fate," said Evie. "When we do get out of here, you are coming back to the train with me," 

"I'm not sure that your Brother will approve of that," said Lucy, giving Evie a half-smile. 

"I will make sure that Jacob understands the situation," said Evie, "Your life will be in danger if you stay here. I think that we will have to gloss over the whole 'us being in love' part for now though." 

The young brunette tried not to laugh as she gently kissed Lucy on her left cheek, "...But I do love you, Lucy." Evie said softly. 

"That is all I need to know," replied Lucy. "Just promise me one thing." 

"Anything," said Evie. 

"That we can give Starrick a taste of his own medicine before we leave!" exclaimed Lucy, giving Evie a sly smile. 

"Done!" said Evie, as she lost herself in Lucy's embrace. 

"Oh hell!" said Evie, suddenly swallowing hard. 

"Evie, what is it?" asked Lucy, in a concerned tone of voice. 

"It's Jacob," Evie replied. "If word gets to him that I have been captured, there is no telling what he might do. If he came barging in as we were making our escape, he would kill you!" 

Evie held Lucy even tighter, "I can't let that happen." 

"If this turns out to be all the time that we shall have together, I want you to know that I am grateful for every single second," whispered Lucy.


End file.
